


the green monster (that hides under my bed)

by dwarf_planet



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Sad Spencer Reid, Short, Short One Shot, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, confession of feelings, enjoy (:, he doesn’t get one, introspective maybe ?, no happy ending, projection to an extent, spencer hates savannah lol, we die like jason gideon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: Spencer has a problem. That problem is named Savannah Hayes and she is quite possibly the biggest problem he’s ever faced and he hates her.That’s not true, he doesn’t hate her.He hates the way Derek loves her.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	the green monster (that hides under my bed)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i can’t sleep and i’m suffering from unrequited love and experiencing moreid brainrot so here you go  
> enjoy

Doctor Spencer Reid has never, in his life, let jealousy mess with his decision-making ability.

He’s had moments where he’s been jealous, that’s natural, but he’s never let his envy overwhelm him to the point where  _ it’s _ making the decisions. That’s a problem.

And he has a problem. That problem is named Savannah Hayes and she is quite possibly the biggest problem Spencer has ever faced and he hates her.

That’s not true, he doesn’t hate  _ her _ . She seems nice, kind. Maybe in some other world, they might get along. The only thing that makes him hate her so much is the way Derek loves her.

It’s the way Derek looks at her, talks about her, would hold up the sky like Atlas for her.

Spencer hates that Derek doesn’t look at him like that.

It’s at the end of a particularly long and exhausting case that Spencer finally snaps.

They’re taking the elevator down, and before the genius can stop himself he’s blurting out, “What does she have that I don’t?”

“What?” Derek’s brows furrow as he turns to face Reid. “What are you talking about, pretty boy?”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that when you have a girlfriend,” Spencer mutters darkly, arms crossed and refusing to make eye contact with Derek.

“What?” Derek laughs dryly, as though maybe Spencer is telling some kind of joke. It makes the genius’s stomach burn. “Reid, are you talking about Savannah?”

Spencer nods silently, then slowly repeats, “What does she have that I don’t?”

“You’re not making much sense, kid. I think you should go home and get some sleep, no more coffee until you wake up.”

Spencer has had enough. “Derek, I’m in love with you!” He all but shouts, exasperated and upset.

The elevator dings.

They walk in awkward silence until they’re outside, then Derek turns to him again, intent on finishing this conversation.

Despite the time Derek has had to process, he’s still wide-eyed and flabbergasted, “Pretty boy, you are not in love with me..”

Spencer huffs, folding his arms. “How do you figure?”

“Well for one, we’re coworkers, and two, I have a girlfriend.”

Spencer sighs, dragging a hand over his face, “It’s not like I  _ wanted _ to fall in love with you, it just happened. And I’ve had feelings for you far longer than you’ve had a girlfriend, Morgan.”

Derek doesn’t seem to know what to say to that. They stand on the side of a street, street lamps reaching to illuminate them. There are cars rushing by, but it still feels quiet. Eventually, the silence breaks.

“I need to get home to Savannah.”

Just like that, Derek is gone and Spencer is left alone with nothing but himself and his aching heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess leave a kudos if you enjoyed  
> and consider commenting, they make my day  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
